PROJECT SUMMARY This application is requesting funds to purchase a one-of-a-kind microfluidics-based WOLF Cell Sorter and N1 Single-Cell Dispenser from NanoCellect Biomedical, Inc. The primary application of the instrument will be single- cell sorting of human pluripotent stem cells (hPSCs), genome-edited cells, and fragile tissue-derived primary cells that cannot be adequately sorted by traditional droplet-based flow cytometry sorters. The instrument will overcome sorting limitations by enhancing viability of the cells, as well as providing flexibility between single-cell sorting and bulk sorting. The proposed instrument will be located in the Human Stem Cell Core (HSCC) at Baylor College of Medicine (BCM). In addition to the 8 Major Users, who are users of the HSCC, another group of 5 Minor Users has expressed interest in using the WOLF Cell Sorter to sort hPSCs, neurons, cardiomyocytes, adult stem cells, and other difficult-to-sort cell types. There are only two such instruments in the region, neither of which are available for use for stem cell biology applications. The instrument will be housed and managed by the BCM HSCC to provide major core services related to CRISPR/Cas9-based genome editing in hPSCs. The other Major and Minor Users participating in this proposal are from BCM and other academic institutions within the Texas Medical Center (TMC). The Core is a unique regional resource, as it serves more than 100 laboratories across 19 different academic institutions not only within the TMC, but in other areas of Texas and beyond. The growing demand in induced pluripotent stem cell (iPSC)-based disease modeling and CRISPR/Cas9-facilitated genome editing perfectly reflects the College?s strategic plans for precision medicine and translational research, where health professionals and basic research faculty can come together to develop a better understanding of the underlying biology from complex datasets and develop new therapies for treating cancers and various genetic diseases. In addition to greatly enhancing the Core's workflow for genome editing in iPSCs and advancing the individual research programs of the Users, the WOLF Cell Sorter will be made available to all investigators working at the TMC and in the greater Houston area, so that more investigators can have ready access to this technology.